Tenrôjima selon Bickslow et Lisanna Strauss
by Mavel Finnigan
Summary: Two-shot. Elle raconte l'arc Tenrôjima vu par Lisanna Strauss et Bickslow. Elle se passe dans le même contexte que les OS de Cerlufy-Le-Chat-En-Furie et "La belle et la bête". Venez découvrir ce couple et laissez-vous séduire par Le BixAnna. /Label SPPS/
1. Tenrôjima vue par Lisanna Strauss

**NdlA: **Encore dédicacé à Cerlufy-le-chat-en-furie. J'ai été happé dans l'écriture de cet OS,et avec les OST de Fairy Tail dans les oreilles, ça ne m'a pas aidé... EN espérant que ça vous plaise, et que dire? Ah oui! Je kiffe grave la voix de Bickslow!

* * *

**Tenrôjima vu par Lisanna**

Depuis quelques temps, Lisanna Strauss était soucieuse. Sa sœur, Mirajane Strauss l'avait bien remarqué et lui en avait demandé la raison, mais la sœur cadette était restée volontairement évasive. La barman de Fairy Tail avait mis cela sur le compte du retour de sa sœur d'Edolas et Lisanna ne l'avait pas détrompée.

Lisanna maudit in petto sa grande sœur et son sens de l'observation trop aiguisé à son goût. Elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient quand celui-ci causait des problèmes à d'autres membres de la guilde, et s'empressait même de lui donner un coup de main. Mais quand ce sixième sens tant haï se braquait sur elle, revenue d'Edolas ou pas, Lisanna aurait préféré que sa sœur ressemble un peu plus à Elfman.

Le problème de Lisanna tenait en un seul mot : Bickslow.

A son retour, elle avait retrouvé la guilde qui n'avait pas beaucoup changée depuis son départ : les mêmes bagarres, les mêmes protagonistes et les mêmes vainqueurs par KO. Avec des membres en plus qu'elle avait rapidement rencontrés à appris à cerner, puisque leurs double d'Edolas leurs ressemblaient un petit peu, elle n'avait pas mis longtemps pour retrouver ses marques dans la guilde la plus bordélique du royaume de Fiore.

Les seuls qui avaient changés notablement étaient les membres de l'équipe des Rajinshûu.

Lorsqu'elle les avait revus, elle l'avait tout de suite remarqué et n'avais pas manqué d'en demander la raison à Elf-nichan qui était le plus proche à ce moment-là. Celui-ci lui avait alors raconté en détail ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ce qu'ils appelaient maintenant la bataille des fées. Sa jeune sœur avait été sidérée de voir jusqu'où était capable d'aller Laxus pour s'emparer de la guilde. Cette histoire bien en tête, elle avait observé plus attentivement les Rajinshûu qui avaient perdu leur leader dans cette mutinerie.

Oui, cette bataille les avait changés. Leurs ambitions avait été revues à la baisse et ils se mêlaient beaucoup plus facilement aux autres qu'avant sa disparition. La preuve en était qu'ils étaient venus l'accueillir en personne à son arrivée, ce qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille dès le départ.

A partir de ce moment, elle avait pris l'habitude de s'assoir avec eux pour échanger des nouvelles et des anecdotes d'avant. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire avec ses amis anciens car elle avait peur de blesser les nouveaux arrivants. L'équipe de Natsu comptait Lucy comme nouvelle et si l'équipe des Shadows gear était restée intacte, elle ne pouvait pas trop en parler avec Levy à cause de la présence quasi-constante de Gajeel Redfox à ses côtés. Présence constante qui faisait sourire Lisanna, mais qui ne convenait visiblement pas aux deux amoureux transis et partenaires de Levy, Jet et Droy.

Elle était donc aussi souvent avec les dieux du tonnerre qu'avec sa famille et s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'eux, mais cela n'était pas totalement de son fait. En effet, Evergreen adorait martyriser son frère et Fried passait son temps à rougir en silence dès que son regard croisait celui de sa jolie sœur. Lisanna que cela amusait, tenait donc souvent la chandelle en compagnie de Bickslow. Ainsi ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et celui-ci avait même cessé de tirer la langue à tout bout de champ, chose qu'il ne faisait en vérité que pour intimider ses interlocuteurs les plus impressionnables.

Elle avait découvert un nouvel homme : Drôle, attentionné, gentil et foncièrement loyal à Laxus et ses coéquipiers. Loyauté qui s'était depuis, étendue à tous les membres de la guilde, pour le plus grand plaisir de Lisanna qui n'avait jamais adhéré aux idéaux de puissance de Laxus. Et petit à petit, elle était tombée amoureuse de ce grand gaillard qui cachait son visage par dégout. Dégout de la réaction de la plupart des gens qui le dévisageait sans vergogne quand il utilisait sa magie de possession. Lisanna avait compris, à force de discuter à bâtons rompus avec lui, qu'il avait décidé de porter ce masque car il était fatigué de se faire reluquer sans vergogne. Il était mage et utilisait sa magie pour vivre. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire aux gens qu'il ait un tatouage de poupée sur le front et une coiffure bizarre ?

Ce à quoi, un soir banal pour d'autres mais spécial pour eux, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle, elle aimait bien ses yeux bleus foncés, son tatouage et sa coiffure en pique. Il l'avait regardé d'un air prédateur qui se voulait effrayant et lui avait demandé s'il ne lui faisait vraiment pas peur. Elle l'avait regardé attentivement, puis lui avait répondu qu'avant oui, il lui faisait un peu peur, mais plus maintenant. Le marionnettiste avait été interloqué, mais n'avais pas voulu abandonner. Il avait tenté de lui faire peur tout le reste de la soirée, et elle, elle avait ri et l'avait embrassé sur la joue pour le calmer, le tout en rougissant furieusement avant de prendre congés.

Ce soir-là, elle rentrait en deuxième puisqu'Elfman, un peu amoché par Grey, l'avait devancé, et Bickslow l'avait raccompagné jusque chez eux. Il l'avait remercié, un peu gêné, pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit auparavant. Lisanna sentait que personne, en dehors de ses équipiers, ne lui avait dit qu'il ne faisait pas peur, et pour bien le lui enfoncer dans le crâne, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, sous le porche de la maison qu'elle partageait avec son frère et sa sœur.

Il s'était serré contre elle, comme si elle pouvait combler un vide chez lui. Vide qu'elle avait senti chez lui et qui le rendait encore plus attachant à son goût. Et là, elle avait compris. Elle avait compris qu'elle était plus que d'accord pour être cette personne-là pour lui. D'une voix rauque, il lui avait dit qu'il comptait lui donner un baiser et que si elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne devait pas avoir peur de le repousser. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait.

Depuis, ils étaient ensemble le plus souvent possible sans que ça ne paraisse suspect. Bickslow étant un homme d'honneur, ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que des caresses, certes poussées, mais ils étaient restés sage. Lisanna ne se sentait pas encore prête à sauter le pas, et lui voulait d'abord officialiser leur relation auprès d'Elfman et Mirajane avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, ce qui convenait parfaitement à la blanche.

C'était cela qui tracassait la plus jeune des Strauss à ce moment-là, et le fait que l'examen avancé des mages de rang S avance à grands pas ne l'avait pas rassurée. Elle savait pertinemment que sa grande sœur serait de la partie, étant redevenue mage de rang S grâce ou à cause de Fried, elle n'avait pas encore décidé, Mirajane serait tenue de remplir son rôle d'examinateur. Par contre, que son grand frère soit nominé l'avait beaucoup plus étonnée, avant de la faire paniquer. Elle n'avait jamais été séparée de sa famille depuis la mort de leur parent et la blessure de leur séparation forcée lors de son échange pour Edolas était encore trop à vif pour qu'elle puisse rester seule à la guilde.

Mais elle y avait vu une autre possibilité plus que plaisante : elle pourrait alors passer beaucoup plus de temps avec son jules. Possibilité qui était tombée à l'eau lorsque Fried avait été lui aussi nominé. Il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour savoir ce qui allait se passer : Fried demanderait à Bickslow de l'accompagner, laissant Evergreen et Lisanna en arrière. Elf-nichan, lui, lui demanderait à elle de faire équipe avec lui.

Evergreen serait furieuse contre Fried. Mais aussi, elle se sentait coupable envers son frère pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait pendant la bataille de Fairy Tail et Lisanna sentait que son frère aurait plus de chance d'accéder au rang S avec Evergreen comme partenaire qu'avec elle. Il fallait donc que Lisanna trouve une parade pour qu'Elf-nichan ne puisse pas lui demander de l'accompagner. Parade qui se matérialisa sous la forme d'une Juvia Lockser qui ne voulait pas participer au tournois car cela signifiait pour elle, devoir se battre contre l'homme de sa vie : Grey Fullbuster.

Lisanna avait sauté sur l'occasion et tout c'était passé comme prévu : Juvia, avalant son histoire d'amitié avec la Juvia d'Edolas la pris pour partenaire. Elfman abandonné dû se tourner vers Evergreen qui accepta sur le champ, l'occasion était trop belle pour faire payer son affront à Fried pour qu'elle la laisse passer. Ainsi, tout était parfait : Lisanna partait bien pour Tenrôjima avec Juvia et elle pourrait voir Bickslow, Elf-nichan et Mira-nee. Et peut-être trouverait-elle un moment entre deux combats pour faire avaler la pilule à son frère et sa sœur…

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Bickslow, plus inquiet pour sa sécurité que pour lui ou Fried, lui avait fait la tête durant tout le voyage. Elle n'en avait eu cure. Elle devait travailler dur pour pouvoir elle aussi, un jour, prétendre au rang S et quoi de mieux comme entrainement, qu'accompagner un mage pour cet examen ? Elle le lui avait dit sans fioritures et pour terminer, lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait y faire, que sa décision était prise. A partir de ce moment-là, ils s'étaient conduits l'un avec l'autre, comme des rivaux, ce qui n'étonna personne, puisque tout le monde était en mode _examen_.

Lisanna ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça, puisqu'elle n'était pas la seule à être dans une équipe différente que son chéri, Lucy Heartfillia, par exemple. Celle-ci était aussi en route pour l'île Tenrô, mais en tant que partenaire de Kana Alberona et non de Natsu, ce qui n'étonna pas la blanche outre mesure, car la constellationniste avait un don pour tisser des liens avec les personnes les plus improbables. Quant à Natsu, lui, il restait fidèle à lui-même et à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Happy, il y avait des années de cela. Juvia aussi, était dans la même situation qu'elle, et sur le moment, Lisanna se demanda pourquoi elle était la seule à faire grise mine.

Après avoir débarqué du navire qui les avait menées sur l'île, Juvia et Lisanna avaient joué de malchance. Dès le premier tour, elles étaient tombées sur Erza qui les avait laminées. Et c'est mi dégouttées, mi soulagées qu'elles s'étaient alors retrouvées à faire la cuisine avec Mira-nee et Erza. Elles avaient discuté de choses et d'autres, jusqu'à que Mira-nee lâche une bombe comme elle seule savait le faire.

La démone avait alors avoué à Titania comment avaient fait Elf-nichan et Evergreen pour réussir à passer sous sa garde et réussir à la battre : En lui disant qu'ils allaient bientôt se marier. Lisanna avait failli exploser de rire, mais elle s'était retenue en pensant à la crise cardiaque que sa sœur allait faire quand elle-même déciderait de cracher le morceau avec Bickslow. Voir sa sœur fondre en larmes après avoir imaginé les futurs enfants d'Elf-nichan et Evergreen l'avait confortée dans son idée. Mieux valait la ménager, pour le moment.

Elle s'était donc proposée pour prendre la suite de la cuisine, alors qu'Erza et Juvia décidaient d'aller à la recherche de Grey, Loki, Mest et Wendy-chan. Elle avait discuté cuisine un long moment avec sa sœur, heureuse de retrouver l'ancienne complicité qui l'avait toujours liée avec son aînée et avait maintes fois faillit vider son sac. Le doute l'en avait empêché. Et elle l'avait regretté amèrement par la suite.

Toute à l'écoute de sa sœur cadette qui lui semblait si tourmentée, Mira-nee n'avait senti que trop tard la présence de ce mage de Grimoire Heart, Azuma. Encore affaiblies par leurs précédents combats, elles lui avaient opposées une résistance farouche mais qui fut quand même balayée comme un fétu de paille par le mage noir. Et dans un dernier effort, Mirajane s'était interposée entre Azuma et Lisanna pour la protéger de la dernière attaque du rasta. Sa sœur avait réussi à la protéger, mais à quel prix ?

Alors que Lisanna hurlait le prénom de sa sœur, elle pensa fugacement que ses préoccupations premières étaient vraiment débiles. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas tout dit plus tôt ? Elle aurait certainement été choquée, mais aurait été beaucoup réceptive à son environnement, et ainsi, l'homme n'aurait pas pu les surprendre comme cela. Lisanna s'en voulait terriblement et en s'extirpant difficilement de l'arbre où elle était emprisonnée, elle se jura que plus jamais elle ne tairait quelque chose à sa grande sœur. Elle y avait bien trop de choses à perdre.

Elle avait mal partout. Ses blessures dues aux combats qu'elles avaient menés lui tiraillaient les épaules, le ventre et les jambes mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Pour une fois, c'était sa grande sœur qui avait besoin d'elle et elle ne la laisserait pas allongée à même le sol, dans la boue comme une serpillère. Elle ne permettrait à personne de la voir dans cet état, et c'est pourquoi elle était en train de taillader férocement des arbustes pour en faire une tente branlante, mais qui protègerait sa sœur de la pluie. Sa gorge était serrée, ses mains meurtries, elle avait froid, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour pleurer. Elle avait assez pleuré depuis qu'elle était revenue, et il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse abattre.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle transporta aussi délicatement que possible sa sœur sous l'abri et pansa ses blessures. Elle devait aller chercher des herbes et de l'aide, mais elle répugnait à la laisser seule. Elle la couvrit donc avec la couverture qu'elle avait dans son sac et chercha des herbes médicinales à proximité.

En cherchant ses herbes, elle avait entendu des brindilles craquer pas loin du camp. Avec la fluidité et le silence digne d'un chat, elle se faufila parmi les buissons pour surprendre son ennemi, mais quand elle bondit sur sa proie, ce ne fut que son frère qu'elle effraya. Frère qui tenait à peine debout et qui portait dans ses bras, une Evergreen au corps marqué de vilaines blessures et inconsciente. Elle les avait aidés à rejoindre le camp, mais ils étaient bien trop faibles pour pouvoir parler, et Lisanna n'eut qu'à pousser légèrement Elfman pour qu'il s'allonge, exténué.

Lisanna retint un juron bien senti. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait sur cette île, bon sang ? Et alors qu'elle pensait à ça, elle vit arriver Levy qui supportait tant bien que mal un Gajeel à moitié mort. La blanche aida la bleue à déposer le dragon slayer à côté des blessés, puis observa son amie. Celle-ci soignait comme le pouvait son ami, tout en pleurant comme une madeleine. Lisanna lui posa la main sur l'épaule et lui offrit un pauvre sourire qui lui fit aussi mal qu'un coup de poignard dans le cœur mais eu au moins l'effet escompté : Levy essuya ses larmes et son visage devint résolu à en découdre. C'était déjà mieux. La détermination de la mage des mots se refléta dans le regard tout aussi déterminé de la blanche.

Comme dirait Natsu, elles étaient remontées à bloc, et dans cet état d'esprit, elles affrontèrent Rusty Rose de toutes leurs forces combinées, mais aucune d'elles n'étaient encore assez fortes, même avec Panther Lily sous sa forme de combat. Ils avaient été tentés d'abandonner, mais les corps allongés, là-bas, sous la bâche les en dissuadaient. Seulement portés par leurs sentiments, toutes forces les ayant abandonnés, ils se dressaient encore entre le mage de Grimoire Heart et leur famille.

Levy McGarden, Lisanna Strauss et Panther Lily savait que le mage qui leur faisait face se préparait à leur porter le coup de grâce, mais Fairy Tail ne plie pas.

Jamais.

Devant la mort elle-même, les mages de Fairy Tail demeuraient dignes. En se raccrochant à cette pensée commune, les trois derniers combattants de la guilde qui se trouvaient au camp tinrent bon devant leur ennemi, ne lui offrant pas le plaisir de les voir supplier. La mage arma sa main droite d'un gant énorme et s'élança vers eux.

Lisanna pensa à son frère et sa sœur, étendu là, derrière. Elle pensa à Bickslow, avec qui elle s'était disputé sur le bateau, mais qui en fin de compte avait eu raison. Elle aurait dû rester en sécurité à la guilde, où il devait déjà être retourné pensant la retrouver là-bas, puisque Juvia avait été éliminée. Mais en ce moment, où Grimoire Heart allait les laisser morts ou dans un état approchant, Lisanna se dit qu'elle n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs. Elle était à sa place.

Rusty Rose allait les achever quand il se prit un coup phénoménal qui le projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Lisanna attérit lourdement sur le sol, aggravant ses blessures, mais lorsqu'elle put relever la tête pour voir qui leur avaient offert ce répit, son cœur se gonfla de bonheur. C'était lui. Il était là, il était revenu. Avec Fried. Levy et Panther Lily était aussi interloqué qu'elle-même et le chat leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

Bickslow répondit à Lily qu'ils avaient vus le signal de détresse et étaient revenus avec Gildartz, mais c'était elle qu'il regardait. Il la détaillait des pieds à la tête, sans doute pour évaluer ses blessures. Son visage demeurait hors de vue à cause de son masque, mais Lisanna sentait son regard chaud lui caresser le corps aussi bien qu'il l'aurait fait avec ses mains, il l'enveloppait lui faisant oublier qu'elle avait froid, qu'elle était blessée, sale et fatiguée. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal et lui fit un sourire éblouissant à travers lequel elle voulait faire passer un message :

' _Je suis désolée, je t'aime et je suis heureuse que tu sois là'_

Il dû recevoir le message cinq sur cinq, car malgré la situation critique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il lui fit un sourire à sa façon, avant de tirer la langue comme un chiot facétieux. Lisanna rit doucement pendant que son marionnettiste se recentrait sur leur ennemi, le mage de Grimoire Heart, lui continuait de soliloquer.

« _ Ensemble vous connaitrez le destin fragile de poussière d'étoile. Annonça le mage à la coiffure bizarre avec son air grandiloquent. Fried resta impassible, mais Bickslow lui répondit.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, dès le début, nous n'avions pas prévu de faire dans la finesse. Nous deux ensembles, nous t'anéantiront complètement.

_ En blessant nos amis et Ever, tu as fait une erreur. Les règles ne s'appliqueront pas à toi.» Renchérit Fried.

Lisanna eu une vague pensée pieuse pour cet inconscient. Bickslow et Fried pouvaient chacun d'eux, devenir mage de rang S, s'ils s'en donnaient vraiment la peine. Mais cet examen avancé de mage de rang S n'était pas ce qu'il paraissait aux autres, pour les Rajinshûu. Pour eux, il s'agissait d'une mission de réparation des torts causés durant cette fameuse bataille des fées. Evergreen soutenait Elfman, Bickslow et Fried avaient sciemment laissé passer Lucy et Kana. Mais ils n'en étaient pas moins puissants, chacun prit à part, alors ensemble… De plus, ils étaient furieux. Furieux parce que leurs camarades avaient été blessés : Levy, Gajeel, Lily, Mira-nee, Evergreen, Elfman et elle.

Il ne faut jamais mettre un dieu du tonnerre en colère…alors deux… Lisanna soupira et parti se mettre à l'abri du combat aux côté de Levy, sous la tente. Celle-ci jouait sans s'en rendre compte, avec une mèche des cheveux de Gajeel et celui-ci avait penché la tête de manière à se rapprocher de sa main. Lisanna, elle aussi se sentait sereine, depuis que Bickslow était là. A Fairy Tail, les mages se battaient souvent et ils étaient forts. Quand ils se battaient ensemble, ils étaient très puissants. Mais c'était lorsqu'ils se battaient les uns pour les autres qu'ils étaient les plus dangereux, et chacun des mages ici présents en était une illustration parfaite.

Bien sûr, la destruction de l'arbre Tenrô leur avait posé bien des problèmes, mais comme toutes les autres fois, ils s'en étaient sortis, grâce aux autres. Cette fois-là, le salut était venu d'Erza qui avait terrassé Azuma et de Grey, qui avait réussi à faire changer la manière de voir le monde d'Ultear.

Lorsque Kana, Makarov et l'équipe de Natsu reformée après plusieurs combats éprouvant, lui semblait-il, arrivèrent au camp, ils étaient tous exténués. Lisanna, pour sa part était complètement hors service et avait besoin de repos. Repos qu'elle prit entre les bras de Bickslow sans que les autres ne trouvent rien à redire. Ils étaient tellement fatigués que Lisanna n'était même pas sûre qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'il voyaient.

'De toute façon, lui avait dit Bickslow, je ne te lâcherais plus d'une semelle et je suis trop naze pour chercher à me cacher, alors tant pis. Advienne que pourra' avait-il terminé en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille, ce dont elle l'avait remerciée par un bisou sur le menton, le seul endroit qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

En voyant Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Chalulu, Lily et Lucy partir pour le vaisseau d'Hadès, Lisanna sentait qu'elle devait lever le doute dans l'esprit de Lucy, pour lui éviter de faire la même erreur qui avait failli couter la vie de sa sœur. Elle l'appela et lui demanda de toujours rester près de son ami d'enfance, en justifiant cette demande par le fait que Natsu était toujours plus fort quand il avait quelqu'un en qui il avait confiance près de lui. Ce qu'elle ne lui dit pas à la blonde, c'était que Natsu serait plus fort si elle, Lucy, était là. Le besoin de la protéger serait plus fort que tout pour le dragon slayer et ça le rendrait beaucoup plus puissant.

Elle les regarda partir en adressant une prière à Maevis. Qu'ils reviennent tous.

Elle n'eut guère le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet car les ennuis ne se firent pas attendre non plus et arrivèrent sous la forme de trois mages de Grimoire Heart : Kain, Kawasu et Yomazu. Le combat fut rude et leurs réserves magiques à tous étaient presque vides. Les trois filles, Kana, Levy et Lisanna durent s'y mettre à trois pour réussir à envoyer le gros Kain sur orbite. De même que les hommes qui durent s'en tenir à une stratégie élaborée sur le tas mais qui porta ses fruits, puisque bientôt, chacun des mages noirs qui restaient purent voir des oisillons danser autour de leur tête en piaillant.

A la fin de cet énième combat, ils ne purent que prier pour que Natsu et les autres puissent arrêter Hades.

L'attente avait été horrible, puisque sans voir, ils pouvaient tout de même suivre le combat à cause du vacarme des explosions en tout genre qui secouaient l'île toute entière. Après plusieurs temps mort, des reprises bruyantes et une explosion qui boucha l'oreille gauche de Gajeel, l'aube se leva sur l'île tandis que résonnait partout sur l'île le rugissement du dragon slayer de feu.

Ils avaient réussis.

Lisanna sauta au cou de Bickslow et l'embrassa fougueusement avant que les jambes de l'homme masqué ne flanchent et qu'ils terminent tous les deux allongés l'un sur l'autre, dans la boue. Ils éclatèrent de rire, insouciants et se relevèrent pour aller aider les blessés à se rendre auprès de leurs camarades sur le vaisseau de Grimoire Heart.

Soutenant sa grande sœur qui avait du mal à marcher, Lisanna se préparait à tout lui dire, mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche, Mira-nee lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.

« _ Alors c'était donc ça qui te tracassait ? Demanda-t-elle doucement, alors que sa sœur écarquillait les yeux et adressait un regard étonné au dos de son chéri qui marchait devant, supportant, lui, Elf-nichan.

_ Tu le savais ? demanda quand même la jeune femme en triturant le bas de son short bleu.

_ Quelle sœur je serais si je ne me m'étais pas rendue compte que ma petite sœur était en train de tomber amoureuse ? Questionna tendrement la mage de rang S en lui tapotant la tempe avec affection. Il n'y a qu'Elfman qui ne s'est rendu compte de rien. » Dit-elle, avec un sourire qui voulait dire 'Il ne sait rien et ne compte pas sur moi pour le lui dire.'

La changeling poussa un soupir et continua à marcher, mais en silence cette fois.

Arrivés sur le navire, elle eut envie de rire lorsqu'elle en vit l'état. Natsu s'est vraiment fait plaisir…et il ne tenait debout que grâce à Lucy qui le soutenait à grand peine. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient presque plus de magie, ce qui leur restait était encore suffisant pour terroriser l'armée de sbires qui restait sur le navire qui s'égaillèrent comme une volée de moineaux…

Plus tard dans la journée, Bickslow la prit sur ses genoux et l'enferma dans l'étau de ses bras tout en lui interdisant de bouger ne serait-ce que d'une oreille.

Lisanna Strauss se dit, que pour cela, elle combattrait des guildes noires tous les jours… Et lui, devait savoir à quoi elle pensait, car il lui mordit l'oreille avec un grognement qui donna à la jeune fille des frissons partout.


	2. Tenrôjima vue par Bickslow

NdlA: Voici le chapitre deux qui est en fait le miroir du chapitre 1. Personnellement, je me suis toujours demandé comment Fried, Bickslow et Gildartz avaient réagis en voyant le signal de détresse lancé par Erza. Ce qui suit n'est qu'une hypothèse. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Tenrôjima, vu par Bickslow.**

L'homme masqué traversait la ville de Magnolia le plus rapidement possible en essayant sans y parvenir, de semer son meilleur ami car une fois n'est pas coutume, Bickslow était énervé.

Ce matin-là, le réveil avait été difficile parce qu'ils avaient veillé tard et un peu trop bu. En effet, aujourd'hui, le Maître allait surement annoncer qui seraient les candidats pour l'examen avancé des mages de rang S et Fried avait été intenable, ce qui avait été problématique pour Bickslow qui était censé s'éclipser discrètement pour aller retrouver sa copine : Lisanna Strauss.

Son meilleur ami se demandait sans cesse s'il allait être retenu cette année et n'arrêtait pas de passer de l'optimisme à son opposé, le tout en une fraction de seconde. Son ami lui avait donc parlé de choses et d'autres, pour lui faire penser à autre chose et n'avait compris que beaucoup plus tard que Fried l'avait eu. L'homme aux cheveux verts lui avait proposé un verre, que Bickslow n'avait accepté que pour qu'il arrête de lui mettre de l'alcool partout. Lisanna lui ferait la peau s'il arrivait beurré à leur rendez-vous. Hélas, l'homme masqué se trouvait un peu trop joyeux pour être honnête, lorsqu'il avait réussi à se sauver de leur appartement pour retrouver sa dulcinée.

Heureusement Lisanna ne lui en avait pas voulu, car elle avait eu le même souci avec Elfman, l'alcool en moins car Mirajane ne l'aurait pas toléré.

En marchant, Bickslow se disait qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Lui et Lisanna, qui l'eut cru ? Certainement pas lui, en tout cas.

Tout avait commencé lorsqu'elle était revenue d'Edolas. Elle avait bien grandit et avait perdu quelque peu son air de garçon manqué pour prendre des formes, juste ce qu'il fallait, où il fallait. Bickslow se souvenait que lorsqu'il s'était surpris à penser cela, il avait machinalement regardé dans la direction de Mirajane. Cette fille avait des antennes pour tout ce qui concernait les relations amoureuses, à fortiori quand il s'agissait de ses frères et sœurs.

Depuis un certain temps, Bickslow s'ennuyait un petit peu, au sein des Rajinshûu, parce Fried ne parlait plus à la guilde puisque trop occupé à baver sur Mirajane et Evergreen, elle passait son temps à asticoter Elfman. C'était même devenu son passe-temps favori et le marionnettiste s'était bien amusé à leur dépends, mais l'ennui était toujours là. Laxus n'était même pas là pour lui changer les idées et il ne se voyait pas trop aller bavarder avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était pas du snobisme, c'était juste qu'il n'avait pas forcément les mêmes centres d'intérêts que les autres : Le combat, les livres, les filles… A la limite, il aurait peut-être pu s'entendre avec Gajeel, si celui-ci ne passait pas son temps à manger de l'acier : les crissements et grincements que faisaient ses dents quand il mâchait lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Quand Lisanna était arrivée, elle lui avait amené une bouffée d'air frais. Il ne s'ennuyait plus désormais à leur table, puisque la jeune fille l'aidait à taquiner ses camarades, ou lui racontait des histoires d'Edolas. Il faut dire qu'imaginer son double sans masque et trainer perpétuellement à moitié-nu comme Grey dans et hors de la guilde avait de quoi le faire réfléchir. Petit à petit, ils avaient appris à se connaître, à s'apprécier, et même plus, car ils s'étaient trouvés beaucoup d'affinités, l'un avec l'autre.

Le jeune homme avait tout de suite su qu'elle lui plairait s'il s'approchait trop près, comme un papillon prit attiré par la flamme d'une bougie. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que quand il avait senti que la jeune fille commençait à nourrir de tendres sentiments pour lui, il avait essayé de les étouffer dans l'œuf. Même si avoir le pouvoir de voir les âmes des personnes environnantes avait ses avantages, c'était ce qui l'avait perdu avec la blanche. Elle avait une belle âme, trop belle pour lui et il n'était pas fait pour elle. C'était ce qu'il s'était répété en boucle durant des jours.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était de la regarder rire et sourire aux pitreries des autres et la protéger. Etant donné qu'elle faisait partie de la légendaire fratrie de Fairy Tail, elle n'avait pas besoin de protection, à proprement parler, mais il pouvait au moins l'empêcher de glisser sur une mare d'eau laissée par Juvia devant un Grey à moitié nu, ou dévier les projectiles qui les menaçaient à chaque instant dans cette guilde de barjos qu'il aimait tant, par exemple. Résigné, il la regardait avec indulgence quand elle taquinait Fried, ou appelait sciemment son frère à leur table pour discuter, mais la miss savait ce qu'elle voulait. Et lorsqu'elle embêtait ses coéquipiers, c'était bien souvent pour se retrouver seule avec lui, mais ça, il ne l'avait compris que récemment.

L'homme au masque se demandait encore s'il était béni ou maudit d'avoir un faible pour une femme pareille, car la donzelle avait du caractère, y avait pas à dire ! Par tous les moyens, il avait essayé de la repousser sans lui faire mal. Non, il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir comme cet idiot de Grey le faisait à la femme océan, sans le savoir. Il avait essayé, mais tout ce qu'elle avait eu à faire pour le faire définitivement sombrer, fut de le prendre dans ses bras. Rien que ça. Seulement ça, mais tellement hallucinant pour lui.

Il était beau, le dieu du tonnerre de mes deux ! Maintenant, il était fait comme un rat et obligé de passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour aller la retrouver en pleine nuit, de peur que son frère, sa sœur, Fried ou pire, Evergreen ne les surprenne !

C'était, en partie, ce qui le rendait de si mauvaise humeur, en cette matinée pluvieuse, en partie parce que le pire restait à venir, il le sentait. En effet, ce matin donc, il s'était levé fatigué et avait été prendre une douche pour se secouer. Fried n'avait pas de séquelles de la soirée puisque son ami y avait veillé, et il était en train de l'attendre devant une tasse café dans la cuisine quand Bickslow y était entré torse nu pour boire un grand verre de jus. Et Fried avait vu le collier. _Le_ collier que ni lui, ni Evergreen ne devaient _jamais_ voir. Le porteur dudit collier n'y avait pas fait attention sur le coup : il le portait à même la peau sous ses habits et souvent, il l'oubliait carrément. Sauf s'il lui prenait l'envie de jouer avec, pour se rappeler de la fée mutine qui le lui avait offert.

Fried n'avait rien dit, jusqu'à qu'ils arrivent au niveau de la cathédrale Kaldia. A ce moment-là, ils avaient croisés un couple qui se tenait par la main, mais Bickslow n'avait pas eu assez de sommeil pour se risquer à charrier son meilleur ami, sans craindre de buter sur un pavé qui damait le sol inégal de cet endroit, il s'était donc tut. Mais pas Fried. Non. L'aubergine feuillue qui lui tenait lieu d'ami se mit à lui poser des questions sur le fameux collier à un débit de mitraillette qui aurait pu rendre jaloux Bisca et Alzack réunis. Voyant que Bickslow ne disait rien, le vert continua, encore et encore, ignorant qu'une veine palpitante était en train de se former sur le front casqué de son ami.

Quand Evergreen les avait rejoints à proximité de la guilde, Bickslow s'était décidé à les semer : il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister longtemps à l'envie qu'il avait depuis quelques mètres déjà, de posséder l'âme de ses amis pour les forcer à aller rouler une pelle à Elfman et Mirajane. Juste pour qu'ils la ferment et arrêtent de le faire passer au grill. S'il faisait cela, Lisanna le tuerait. Ou bien elle déciderait de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité et là, ce serait lui qui passerait l'arme à gauche.

Il se laissât tomber lourdement sur la première table de la guilde venue, et continua de ruminer ses sombres pensées tout en disant que maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Laxus avait toujours son casque sur les oreilles. In petto, il se jura de ne plus être casse-pieds comme ces deux-là, si une quelconque divinité voulait bien se donner la peine de jeter un sort de mutisme sur ses deux équipiers qui venaient de rentrer dans la salle. Maligne, Evergreen avait senti qu'il valait mieux éviter le sujet et décida de s'installer au comptoir, tandis que Fried prenait place en face de lui.

Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche, manifestement dans l'idée de lui demander, encore, des explications qui ne viendraient jamais quand le maître fit son apparition sur la scène mise en place durant la nuit. Bickslow remercia Maevis in petto et se retourna pour faire semblant d'écouter le discours du vieux.

_T_T'_

Comme prévu, Fried avait été retenu pour faire partie des mages qui passeraient l'examen et Bickslow était excité d'aller sur Tenrôjima. C'était la première fois qu'il y mettrait les pieds. Fried, Evergreen et lui avaient longuement discutés pour savoir qui de Bickslow ou d'Evergreen accompagnerait Fried s'il devait faire partie des mages pressentis pour devenir mages de rang S. enfin, discutés était un bien grand mot, car ils s'étaient tout simplement disputés comme des chiffonniers, mais Fried avait eu gain de cause : Puisqu'Evergreen avait accompagné Laxus bien des années auparavant, ce serait donc le tour de Bickslow, ce à quoi Ever n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

Mais Fried avait une idée derrière la tête, et ne s'en était ouvert à Bickslow après qu'Ever soit partie. Il n'avait pas voulu évoquer ce sujet devant la jeune femme, mais Fried avait longuement réfléchit à leur comportement lors de la bataille de Fairy Tail et il s'en voulait encore. Evergreen n'aurait pas compris pourquoi, car elle avait une autre manière de voir les choses : Pour elle, la bataille de Fairy Tail était justifiée et elle ne regrettait aucunement ses actes, même si elle n'en était pas fière. Fried et Bickslow, eux, ne pensaient pas la même chose. Comme l'avait dit Laxus avant qu'il ne mette son projet à exécution, ce n'était pas personnel, c'était à propos de Fairy Tail.

S'ils avaient été pardonnés et étaient restés à Fairy Tail, Fried et lui-même voulaient faire quelque chose qui prouverait à tous qu'ils y étaient à leur place. Evergreen n'avait pas cette approche, elle. C'est pourquoi Fried avait insisté pour que ce soit Bickslow qui soit avec lui. SI cela avait été Evergreen, elle l'aurait fait passer mage de rang S presque malgré lui, c'était ce qui faisait d'Ever une mage de valeur : sa détermination. Bickslow, lui, comprenait les motivations de Fried et si celui-ci voulait aider quelqu'un et perdre encore une année, alors soit. Il l'aiderait.

Forts de cette résolution, ils évitèrent néanmoins le regard de leur coéquipière durant toute la journée et assistèrent au spectacle coordonné de main de maître par Lisanna pour le choix des partenaires de ceux qui ne s'était pas décidés. Surveillant que Fried ne le regardait pas, il se permit un sourire entendu : Il connaissait sa fée et savait ce qu'elle avait en tête alors qu'elle attrapait Juvia par les deux mains et qu'Elfman fondait en larmes devant l'abandon de sa jeune sœur.

Pour avoir beaucoup discuté, entre autre, avec elle, Bickslow savait que Lisanna se sentait en retard, niveau puissance magique, par rapport à sa sœur et son frère qui pouvait depuis peu contrôler Beast Soul dans un take over complet. Il lui avait même promis qu'ils iraient en voyage, accompagnés ou non, pour qu'elle puisse absorber d'autres transformations et devenir ainsi, plus puissante.

Et là, ce qui se passait sous ses yeux était la confirmation du sentiment d'infériorité de la plus jeune des Strauss : Elle _voulait_ qu'Evergreen accompagne son frère pour que celle-ci en fasse un mage de rang S. Lisanna aimait par-dessus tout sa famille, mais même si elle les aimait, elle n'était pas non plus aveugle aux défauts de sa sœur et de son frère. Or, celle-ci devait penser que le caractère fonceur et belliqueux d'Ever pourrait faire sortir de sa réserve le grand, musclé et trop gentil Elfman. Bickslow étouffa un rire. Ce duo allait être explosif et il aurait donné cher pour voir ça, mais il avait un problème bien plus important à ses yeux : Sa jolie Lisanna participerait quand même à l'examen avancé des mages de rang S.

_T_T'_

Une semaine plus tard, il était nonchalamment appuyé contre la cloison d'une cabine, sur le navire de Fairy Tail qui se dirigeait vers l'ile Tenrô. Il avait chaud, mais ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se déshabiller. Premièrement parce qu'un seul mec à poil sur le bateau suffisait amplement, deuxièmement parce que même s'il s'était disputé avec Lisanna, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait de le voir se balader nu comme un ver, troisième et dernièrement, cette dernière était aussi en maillot de bain…Et il valait mieux qu'il reste habillé sous peine de montrer à tout le monde qu'il trouvait quelqu'un sur le bateau infiniment à son goût. Et il trouvait qu'il y avait des meilleures façons d'annoncer au frère de sa petite copine qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis un moment.

La veille du départ, Lisanna et lui s'étaient disputés, mais le ton était monté tellement vite que Bickslow n'était pas certain qu'ils se soient disputés pour les même raisons. En fait, il en sûr. Connaissant la blanche, celle-ci avait dû penser qu'il ne la jugeait pas apte à participer à cette épreuve, chose sur laquelle elle se trompait lourdement, mais il n'avait pas eu le loisir de le lui dire, puisqu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé la possibilité d'en placer une. De guerre lasse, il l'avait laissé parler car il voyait bien que cela lui tenait à cœur et qu'il fallait que ça sorte, quand elle en eut fini, elle s'en était allée chez elle, mais sans oublier de l'embrasser tout de même.

En la regardant, il était fier d'elle et se demandait encore pourquoi un si joli brin de fille, intelligent et déterminé qu'elle, avait bien pu jeter son dévolu sur lui. Elle l'aimait lui et aimait le fait que cela soit réciproque, c'était tout ce qui comptait, lui avait-elle dit un jour. Il se traita d'idiot en pensant qu'il aurait dû lui expliquer pourquoi il était si inquiet qu'elle vienne avec eux, et non pas la laisser croire qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle.

Ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là, c'était qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle y aille en tant que partenaire de son frère, c'était tout.

Il connaissant Elfman depuis longtemps et savait qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais quoi que ce soit blesser ses sœurs, et à plus forte raison la plus jeune. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Juvia, mais elle ne connaissait pas complètement l'histoire de Lisanna, comme lui, Elfman, Natsu ou les autres _anciens_. Il était peut-être parano, mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à ce truc et voir la chatte de Wendy avec les yeux écarquillés durant la nomination des concurrents n'avait qu'amplifier ce sentiment.

C'était pour cela qu'il était inquiet, et oui, il aurait préféré voir sa belle près de sa démone de sœur, de son frère bestial ou au pire, auprès de lui. Pas auprès d'une mage qui faisait plus attention à un autre concurrent ou qui regardaient de travers toutes les femmes qui approchaient de près ou de loin du mage de glace bouché comme pas deux.

Et cela n'avait rien avoir à faire avec le fait que Juvia vienne de Phantom lord, non, elle était de Fairy Tail maintenant, et ce, de plein droit, mais Bickslow ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa blanche aurait été plus en sécurité avec sa famille.

Mais il se tut et se raisonna. Fairy Tail était une famille dont les membres se protégeaient les uns les autres. Bientôt ils seraient de retour dans la grande salle de la guilde à féliciter le nouveau mage labellisé S et il se dirait qu'il avait été bien stupide d'avoir paniqué pour rien…

_T_T'_

Au début, tout s'était passé à merveille.

Fried avait scellé pendant cinq minutes les concurrents qui se trouvaient sur le navire avec ses runes et ils avaient pu choisir leur voie en premier. Tout cela pour tomber sur une des voies « combat ». Ils en avaient donc été réduits à attendre que les autres eurent quitté le navire et choisis leurs « voies » pour savoir qui ils devraient affronter.

S'en tenant à leur plan, ils avaient attendus pour savoir s'ils allaient vraiment se battre ou faire semblant, même si Bickslow préférait de loin la première option. Et quand Lucy Heartfillia et Kana Alberona eurent pointées le bout de leurs jolis nez dans leur grotte, Bickslow se dit que le destin était vraiment un farceur. De toute les paires qui pouvaient bien leur tomber dessus au premier tour, il avait fallu que ce soit _justement_ ces deux-là ! Si ce n'était pas de l'ironie, le bleu voulait bien se couper les cheveux, tiens !

Quelques minutes après leur défaite programmée, Bickslow se redressa pour parler à son ami, étendu en croix sur le sol.

« _ Ça va vraiment aller, Fried ? Demanda-t-il au vert qui s'asseyait lentement.

_ Ouais… Si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, j'y serais allé sérieusement. Répondit-il. Mais je leur devais bien ça… Continua-t-il pour son ami qui réfléchissait à voix haute.

_ Mais l'idée de ta faiblesse envers les femmes était bien trouvé, non ?

_ N'est-ce pas ? Admit Fried en souriant à Bickslow qui soupirait.

_ Ahh… Dire que j'étais excité de te voir prendre la place de Laxus. Regretta celui qui voyait les âmes.

_ Comme je te l'ai dit…Ce n'est pas le plus important. C'est au sujet de Fairy Tail. Laxus reviendra, un jour, n'en doute pas… le consola l'utilisateur de rune.

_ Je me disais… Il fallait que ce soit ces _deux-là_, quoi. Dire qu'elles sont tombées sur nous, quelles chanceuses, tout de même… »

Sans plus tergiverser, ils avaient époussetés leur vêtements et s'était dirigés vers la sortie. Arrivés sur le rivage, Fried avait vu que le navire était encore là et avait proposé à Bickslow de monter à bord pour y attendre les autres. Bickslow avait accepté, même s'il aurait préféré se rendre au camp pour voir comment s'en était sorti les autres, mais il n'en fit rien. Son comportement aurait été trop suspect, et il était tout de même un peu déçu d'avoir été obligé de perdre, mais bon…

De retour sur le bateau, ils avaient enfin pu profiter du soleil et se délaisser en petite tenue sur le pont en sirotant des cocktails. Gildartz les avait bientôt rejoint, et ils avaient discutés de leurs défaites respectives, les yeux tournés vers l'ile où les autres continuaient l'examen.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Fried et lui écoutaient la dernière aventure de Gildartz avec une danseuse de French cancan, Bickslow vit lumière rouge fuser du sol pour luire, telle une boule de feu dans les airs au-dessus de l'île. Son cœur loupa un battement, il sauta sur ses pieds et commença à s'habiller avec ses vêtements qu'il avait déposés sur le bastingage du navire. Il le savait ! Un code rouge, en plus, bon sang !

Dans son dos, Gildartz et Fried avaient cessés de parler et regardaient la lueur rouge avec les sourcils froncés. Quand Bickslow se tourna de nouveau vers eux, ce fut pour voir le bout de la cape de Gildartz passer par-dessus bord et Fried, la main sur la garde de son épée qui l'attendait, ses ailes déjà déployées. Comme lorsqu'il avait quitté le navire, il assembla ses figurines en une colonne courbée et sauta dessus pour suivre Gildartz, dans sa barque et Fried dans les airs.

De retour sur le rivage qu'ils avaient quitté il n'y avait que quelques heures, ils se consultèrent du regard. Gildartz, en tant qu'ancien lors donna leur affectation : Lui irait vers le signal et eux devraient rejoindre les autres qui se trouvaient surement au camp. Ils se séparèrent sans plus de cérémonie, à part le 'bonne chance et soyez prudents' de rigueur dans ces moments-là. Avant de leur exposer en quoi allait consister l'examen, le Maître leur avait fait mémoriser à tous l'emplacement du camp, et c'est en se souvenant du chemin qu'ils devaient suivre que commença leur trajet.

Fried et lui marchaient côtes à côtes, tous les sens aux aguets. Ils avaient laissés quelques mètres entre eux, puisque Fried avait besoin d'espace pour dégainer son épée et que les mini-totems de Bickslow prenaient de la place. En temps normal, Laxus aurait ouvert la route et Evergreen l'aurait fermée pour couvrir leurs arrières, mais là, ils n'étaient que tous les deux et se devaient d'être doublement vigilants pour ne pas risquer de se faire surprendre.

Bientôt le fracas d'un combat en cours se fit entendre et ils surent qu'ils étaient sur la bonne piste. Ils progressaient silencieusement, comme des ombres dans le feuillage des arbres de l'île. Ils débouchèrent dans la clairière du camp de repos et là, le sang de Bickslow se mit à rugir dans ses veines, lorsqu'il vit la scène qui s'y déroulait. Mirajane, Ever, Elfman et Gajeel étaient étendus sous la tente de fortune et paraissaient salement amochés. Faisant rempart de leur corps, Panther Lily, Levy et Lisanna se dressaient entre eux et un homme portant une banane et des lunettes fumées. Une pensée traversa l'esprit du marionnettiste : Peu importait qui était cet enfoiré, il allait le sentir passer. Le bleu se tourna vers son camarade et vit que celui-ci était sur la même longueur d'onde et sans se concerter, ils lancèrent une attaque simultanée sur le type qui valsa quelques mètres plus loin.

Enfin, les Rajinshûu purent se rapprocher du camp et Bickslow, pu inspecter attentivement le corps de Lisanna pour voir si elle était gravement blessée, ce qui n'était pas le cas, Maevis merci. Il senti la colère sourdre en lui, mais il se maitrisa. Perdre son sang-froid durant un combat était la meilleure manière de se faire botter le cul, dixit Laxus. C'est pourquoi il se concentra sur le visage de la blanche si chère à son cœur, pour se calmer. Blanche qui lui sourit et dont le sourire fut pour lui comme un linge frais que l'on posait sur son front brulant de colère. Afin qu'elle se mette à l'abri et qu'elle ne se fasse pas de soucis, il lui fit à son tour un sourire. Mais un sourire qu'il ne faisait qu'à elle, juste d'un côté parce qu'il savait qu'elle adorait quand il souriait comme ça, mais il voyait bien qu'elle était toujours inquiète. Alors il prit un air bravache et lui tira la langue, ce qui lui obtint un petit rire.

Satisfait, il se retourna vers le mage noir, toute trace de sourire disparu pour écouter les âneries qu'il continuait à déblatérer. Franchement, Bickslow s'était toujours demandé pourquoi les méchants avaient toujours le besoin de soliloquer durant des heures avant d'en venir au fait. Mais celui qui se tenait devant eux était un sacré spécimen…

« _ Ensemble vous connaitrez le destin fragile de poussière d'étoile. Annonça le mage à la coiffure bizarre avec son air grandiloquent. Fried resta impassible, mais lui y répondit.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, dès le début, nous n'avions pas prévu de faire dans la finesse. Nous deux ensembles, nous t'anéantiront complètement.

_ En blessant nos amis et Ever, tu as fait une erreur. Les règles ne s'appliqueront pas à toi.» Renchérit Fried.

Sans plus attendre, Bickslow leva la main en l'air pour commander à ses 'babies', comme il les appelait : Fafa, Féfé, Fifi, Fofo et Fufu, pour lancer un de ses sorts favoris : _'Baryon formation !'_. Hélas, l'homme à la coiffure bizarre réussit à se protéger grâce à un bouclier en or tout droit sorti de son imagination. Cet homme était une vraie plaie et il agaçait grandement le mage de Fairy Tail.

Tandis que Bickslow attaquait, son ami avait attendu pour voir le résultat, et quand Fried constata que l'attaque de Bickslow n'avait pas marché, il tenta sa chance en lui envoyant des fils d'énergie que le bougre évita en imaginant des ailes sur ses chevilles qui faisait penser aux ailes d'Hermès. Ce faisaient, Rusty Rose invoqua une chimère, nommée Berfast de la tempête, pour qu'elle attaque les mages de Fairy Tail. La bête était gigantesque, noire, avec le visage tout en dents, et elle fit quelque peu paniquer Lisanna qui regardait le combat d'un peu plus loin. Celle-ci s'adressa à eux pour leur enjoindre de rester prudent, ce qui agaça son petit ami parce qu'elle s'était un peu trop rapprochée à son goût.

« _ Pas besoin de nous le rappeler ! » Répondit-il seulement, en notant pour plus tard qu'il aurait surement à s'excuser de lui avoir parlé aussi sèchement. Il était rare qu'il parle ainsi à quelqu'un, mais il était en plein combat et ne devait pas se déconcentrer. Chose qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire si Lisanna se mettait en danger, sciemment ou non. Chassant cette idée de sa tête, il se concentra et lançât son sort de possession _'Sefh Mahô, Hifo Tsuki'_ qui changea l'allégeance de la bête et la fit tomber en poussière tous les ordres de l'homme casqué.

Après plusieurs échanges houleux, un retournement de situation critique, lorsque l'arbre Tenrô était tombé, Fried et lui avait finis par avoir raison du mage de la guilde noire. Mage qui avait fini ficelé comme un rôti et en partance pour la mer infinie par le biais d'un radeau jeté sur une rivière proche par ses soins attentionnés.

En revenant vers le camp, il ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre de la part de Lisanna : Des bisous, des remontrances ou carrément des coups ? Tout était possible avec elle, et il se mit à sourire béatement. Comme quoi, il n'était pas un homme difficile : se faire battre par sa femme suffisait à le rendre heureux… femme qu'il retrouva en train de soigner son frère, Elfman et de le taquiner avec Evergreen par la même occasion. Le voyant sourire de loin, Elfman se tourna vers lui, l'air énervé, pour lui demander d'où il venait, le tout pour ne pas passer ses nerfs sur sa cadettes qui elle, souriait tendrement à Bickslow.

Celui-ci lui expliquait ce qu'il venait de faire quand une douleur lui déchira le dos et l'abdomen. Le souffle coupé, il s'effondra sous les cris alarmés de Lisanna et de Levy, mais celles-ci ne purent venir l'aider car un homme plus large que haut venait d'apparaître et venait d'expédier Elfman dans le décor. Fried se retourna, aux aguets, tandis que l'autre faisait disparaître ses runes en un seul souffle.

'_Balaise le type_.' Se dit Bickslow in petto qui lui, ne comprenait goutte aux runes et à leurs usages. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que c'était fichtrement utile, et super dangeureux quand c'était Fried qui les utilisait. Son ami était un as et avait l'esprit retors et prévoyant, c'était ce qui lui plaisait le plus chez lui : Il ne laissait rien au hasard et s'il le faisait, c'était qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Devoir affronter plusieurs ennemis dans un combat sérré, voila ce que Bickslow attendait. Il n'avait pas tellement apprécié le précédent car cela avait été un deux contre un, pas très glorieux mais, ce combat-ci serait d'un autre genre. Revigoré par cette perspective, il se releva et se jeta tête la première dedans.

C'était seulement du coin de l'œil, qu'il surveillait comment s'en sortait les filles. Celles-ci s'en tiraient plutôt bien et il put se concentrer pleinement sur leur combat. Celui-ci durait en longueur. Fried et lui pensaient la même chose. Depuis que l'arbre Tenrô était tombé, il avaient perdus une grande partie de leurs pouvoirs magiques, et le fait que ce combat dure n'était pas bon pour eux. Ayant balancé un autre '_Baryon Formation'_ sur celui qui ressemblait à un poulet, il regarda avec une goutte à l'arrière du crâne , Elfman qui venait de dévorer à lui seul une grande partie du mur d'œuf de l'autre.

Le maitre de Beast Soul était remonté comme une pendule de n'avoir pu protéger aucunes des femmes à qui il tenait et Bickslow le comprenait mieux que quiconque. C'est pour cela qu'il le laissa risquer sa vie avec eux pour terminer le plus rapidement possible, les deux mages de la guilde noire qui restaient, l'autre ayant été envoyé vers d'autres cieux par une triple attaque combinée de Levy, Kana et Lisanna. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Sa manie de draguer les filles et sa copine avait rendu Bickslow furieux et il s'était juré que si les fille ne le battaient pas, il allait s'en charger et Grimoire Heart devrait se munir d'une serpillère pour le récupérer.

Si c'était la première fois qu'ils se battaient avec Elfman au lieu d'Ever, leur timing avait été étonnamment parfait. Fried et lui avait combinés leur magie pour attaquer le poulet, bientôt fini par Elfman, l'Homme. Celui qui ressemblait à un chien, Yomasu pensait Bickslow, avait tenté de protéger son partenaire, mais Fried l'avait distrait et le dernier mage avait fini comme son confrère : Hors combat.

« _ Heureusement que c'est fini, parce que je suis vidé. » Avait lâché Bick en s'asseyant à même le sol. Lisanna, qui était visiblement dans le même état que lui se dirigea vers lui d'un pas titubant, avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui. Fatigué, il l'avait attiré à lui et mise entre ses jambes pour la serrer dans ses bras afin de se convaincre qu'elle allait bien. Elle s'était laissé faire dans un soupir, mais avait regardé nerveusement en direction des autres qui ne leurs prêtaient pas attention. Bickslow avait compris ce qu'elle pensait et répondit à sa question tacite.

« _ Je ne te lâcherais plus d'une semelle et je suis trop naze pour chercher à me cacher, alors tant pis. Advienne que pourra. » Lui avait-il dit et elle lui avait embrassé le menton.

A partir de ce moment, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Regardant Lisanna soigner les autres et parler avec la bunny girl de Natsu avant qu'ils ne partent pour aller chercher Hadès. Le mage casqué se dit en lui-même qu'il aurait bien été leur donner un coup de main, mais son corps refusait de bouger.

Ils avaient attendus. Entendus les bruits de la bataille qui devait être titanesque vu le boucan qu'ils faisaient. Quand Bickslow sentait Lisanna trembler contre lui et il resserrait son étreinte pour la rassurer, et ce, jusqu'à qu'il se lève pour faire les cent pas.

Mais il éclata de rire quand ils entendirent tous un rugissement qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Il était temps d'aller retrouver leurs camarades pour les féliciter et peut-être les ramasser à la petite cuillère. Feignant de ne pas entendre la conversation qui le concernait qui se déroulait derrière lui entre Lisanna et sa sœur, ils arrivèrent sur le vaisseau de Grimoire Heart, en faisant fuir par leur seule présence, le reste des troupes ennemies. Ils avaient retrouvés Laxus, sur qui Fried, Ever et lui, sautèrent littéralement.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il était assis sur un rondin de bois, Lisanna sur les genoux, ignorant le regard abasourdit d'Elfman, Evergreen et Fried. Lisanna faisait de même, riant avec Mirajane d'une plaisanterie de Gajeel, quand Bickslow se souvint d'un truc.

« _ Lisanna…Grogna-t-il. Il fut satisfait de la sentir frémir contre lui. Ne te transforme plus en chat en ma présence s'il te plait. Sinon, je ne réponds de rien. » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en la serrant plus fort.


End file.
